


Company

by AmericanGuilt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gender Neutral, Light Angst, Near Death Experiences, Post-Canon, Reader is a detective, Romance, kind of, no one knows how to handle emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanGuilt/pseuds/AmericanGuilt
Summary: After a close call, the last thing you expected was to see Connor waiting patiently outside your door.





	Company

The first knock at your door didn’t automatically wake you up. The day you had just gone through was exhausting, and that was putting it mildly. So, the soft tap on wood did little to stir you.

The second knock, however, was much louder than the last and it lasted a bit longer, making you grunt lightly and crack your eyes open begrudgingly. You slowly lifted your head from off the couch, ignoring the uncomfortable kinks in your neck as you glanced towards the front door of your apartment. The television illuminated the living area of your home (you had forgotten to shut it off before falling asleep) and the clock on the wall read 3:17. _Who the hell would wake you up at this hour?_

You kept yourself propped up on one arm for a moment, waiting for the sound of another knock, but you heard none. _Perhaps they had given up?_ You thought before slumping back into the throw pillow on your couch, feeling its fuzzy material against your face. You tugged at the blanket around your legs and contemplated turning off the television, but ultimately decided to deal with it later in the morning.

Just when you were about to fall into the loving embrace of unconsciousness once more, another knock sounded.

Your eyes flew open and a displeased look crossed your countenance. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” You mumbled to yourself before throwing the blanket aside. A soft hiss passed your lips when the cold temperature of the floorboards met your warm skin after arising to your feet. “I’m coming!” You yelled after another tap on the door was heard.

You were a mess of tired slurs and curses as you grumbled incoherent sentences, approaching the door a displeased look. With another growl of annoyance, you pushed a strand of hair out of your face and unlocked your apartment door, only to open it with a little too much vigor.

Your lips were already parted, ready to chew out whoever was on the other side of the door, but all that angry grogginess hastily dissipated when you were greeted with a familiar face. “What the - Connor?” You said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Sure enough, the android stood before you in all his glory, his appearance as flawless as always. He was wearing a simple button-up shirt with jeans, which was a more casual look for him; you had only seen him wear jeans twice since meeting him. Connor’s expression was neutral, and his hands rested behind his back as if he had been patiently waiting for you to answer the door. “Hello, detective.” He greeted.

The dumb look on your face was doing nothing to further the conversation, so you rubbed your eyes and sighed, trying to reduce the sleepiness from your body. “Ugh,” You began. Your first instinct was to insist he use your actual name, especially since you weren’t working, but you knew it would be a waste of time. He was rather professional, after all. “Fuck, just come in.” You commanded after a rather awkward silence, moving aside so he could walk into the apartment.

You watched quietly as he moved, a habit you often found yourself doing unconsciously. It was fascinating to you, seeing how androids moved fluently, but the way Connor carried himself just seemed so…human. Sure, his deviancy had played a role in this, but even before, when you had first met him, there were certain quirks that made him appear human. The way he would rub his hands together occasionally or how he would adjust his tie just seemed natural like they weren’t just a program, but an involuntary action. That being said, Connor possessed a certain grace that no human could replicate, but this is what made him interesting to watch.

You smiled and closed your door as his gaze gradually took in your apartment, scanning and taking in information. The LED at his temple flashed yellow before returned to steady blue a mere second later. That was a bit fun to watch as well, you had to admit.

Before you could say anything, you noted how Connor’s brown eyes darted to the areas of your home that were an utter mess. His stare lasted a little too long on the dishes and wrappers on your coffee table. “Sorry for the mess.” You said suddenly, becoming rather flustered by how unorganized your apartment was. Then again, you weren’t expecting any guests.

You rushed towards the coffee table by your couch and hastily picked up the empty bag of potato chips that you had carelessly thrown there earlier. You crumpled up the wrapper and reached to grab the plates and glasses that rested along the table, balancing all of the dishes in your hands with ease.

“It's alright,” Connor said, his tone seeming genuine while you carried the dishes towards the kitchen. “I must apologize as well. I know it is rather early and I’m sorry to have woken you.” He offered, moving to help you carry the dishes in your hands.

You waved him off, giving him a soft smile. “I’ve got it, and don’t worry. I’m a night owl anyways.” You replied, leaving out the fact that you were prepared to rip him a new one for waking you up. Had it been anyone else, you probably would have, but you had a bit of a soft spot for the android.

Okay, it might be a _little_ more than that. You weren’t quite sure yourself, honestly.

“So, what’s up?” You asked, placing the dirty dishes in the sink. The glass clattered, and you gave them a quick rinse before turning back to Connor. He had been watching you, observing your actions (most likely to make sure you wouldn’t drop anything) and he stood casually by a barstool along the kitchen counter.

Connor’s lips parted, and his gaze averted yours for a moment, seemingly hesitant to answer. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and you moved to stand closer to him. “Did something come up at work? Is there a case we need to attend to?” You said, hoping to help ease out what he was desiring to say.

“No,” Connor shook his head, his eyes meeting yours once more. You did your best to not inhale sharply at the sight; you had always thought he had lovely eyes and seeing them up close did nothing to change your opinion. “I’m not here due to a case.” He admitted.

“Okay,” You nodded, doing your best to encourage him to continue. “Well, what brings you? Did something happen at Hank’s place?” You asked, knowing Connor had moved in with the older man a few months ago.

Connor swallowed, another action he did more frequently after becoming deviant. It was something he himself didn’t understand, considering he didn’t have any salivary glands, but you noted it was a habit he often performed when he was stressed. _But what was he anxious about?_

“No, everything is well with me and Hank.” He assured. “But I had time to think…and I began to desire your company.”

Your eyes widened, lips parting to respond, but nothing came out except: “Oh.”

Connor seemed to be expecting your reaction though. His LED circled yellow a few times before returning to blue as he continued. “After reflecting on what had happened yesterday evening, I felt the need to come and visit you.” He added, taking a small step closer to you, making you all too aware of just how close he was to you.

You took a sharp inhale of breath and cast your eyes downward to look at your bare feet. “Connor,” You mumbled, voice holding a bit of a warning, but you didn’t intend on saying anything more.

Yesterday was something you desired to forget. It had been hands down one of the worst days you had been through as a detective. After all, it was not every day you were nearly murdered in cold blood.  

You supposed you should have seen it coming, the criminal you had been investigating was known to be violent – he had a tendency of killing anyone who discovered his true identity – and he was a wanted man for a reason. But your track record was no laughing matter either. You were a determined individual, a bit stubborn too, but that’s what made you so damn _good_ at your job. When you caught the scent of a criminal, you just…acted. It was just an instinct you possessed. Sure, it was a bit reckless, but it had never led you astray.

Until yesterday that was, making it seem as if your wild tendencies had finally caught up to you.

Upon receiving an anonymous tip, you managed to track down the suspect, and (without telling anyone) you traveled to an abandoned warehouse. It hadn’t taken long to find the criminal – he had left parts of his victims, acting as a sort of grotesque trail – and as per usual, you moved into action. Only, much to your surprise, the criminal was more armed that you had previously assumed.

You had known he used weapons such as knives and saws, but guns? That was a little farfetched for him.

This didn’t stop him from shooting though.

You had heard the gunshot loud and clear, it echoed off the walls of the warehouse like a sick song, and before you could react, there was a bullet heading right for your left lung – a fatal shot.

There had been no sudden epiphany nor did your life flash before your eyes at that moment, but you _were_ roughly shoved to the ground a mere millisecond before the bullet could pierce your chest. The adrenaline that had once pulsed through your veins had dissipated when you hit the ground, and shock took its place. _What the fuck was that?_ You had wondered, only to meet the gaze of your fellow detective, an android who had seemingly come out of nowhere.

You had whispered his name, looking up at those familiar brown eyes, the eyes that had always made your heart stop. Connor had gazed back, but there was something unfamiliar in his expression. It was an emotion you had never seen him experience, and it seemed to surprise you both.

He had been…worried.

Was that why he was here now? Is that why he came knocking at your door at three in the morning? You couldn’t be sure. Connor had always been difficult to read, even with his newfound emotions.

“Connor,” You said again after clearing your throat. “I appreciate the gesture, I really do, but it was unnecessary. I’m fine.”

The LED at his temple flickered continuously from blue to yellow for a few seconds and his lips parted, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “What you did yesterday…that was careless, reckless even. You are lucky the lieutenant and I had received the same tip as you. Had we not been there-” Connor paused, giving you a stare that made you shiver.

You stopped him before he could continue. “But nothing bad happened. I’m fine, you and Hank are fine, and that asshole is behind bars. Everything is okay and that is in the past.” You attempted to appease him, but it seemed Connor was not pleased with this response.

Connor shook his head, making his LED flicker to red. He moved to grasp your bare arms with his hands and held them lightly, his eyes never leaving yours. “No, you don’t understand. You command me to be cautious, but you do not hesitate to run headfirst into danger. You urge me to take better care of myself, but I can have my memory transplanted into another. No matter how many times I fall, I can always be replaced. But you, you _can’t_.” He said, squeezing your arms a little tighter. He loomed closer, fuck he was right in front of you. Connor didn’t seem to notice how your eyes briefly flickered to his lips as he spoke. “You have only one life, and that’s it. Had you been injured today…I don’t know what I would have done.” He said.

You paused, taking in every word he had said and suddenly the feeling of guilt began to pool in the pit of your stomach. _Shit_ , you thought, _you had been such a selfish hypocrite._ It had never occurred to you just how much your actions could affect others, let alone Connor. “I’m sorry.” You whispered as your face contorted into a look of shame. You lifted your hands to touch Connor’s, and you gently pried them away from your arms. “I’m sorry.” You mumbled again, holding his hands in your own.

Connor’s eyes flickered to your interlocked hands and he sighed. “I was worried.” He murmured, confirming your previous thoughts.

Your lips pursed at his words. “I know.” You said, releasing one of his hands to brush your finger against his cheek. _Jesus, what were you doing?_ You wondered, frightened that you had crossed a line. Luckily, Connor didn’t seem to mind the contact. In fact, he did the opposite of what you thought he would do; he closed his eyes and gradually leaned into your touch.

Your mouth suddenly felt dry, but you bit your bottom lip and got a grip on whatever feelings you were currently experiencing.

And people said androids had difficulty grasping their emotions.

“I’ll be more careful from now on.” You said, pulling your hands away from Connor entirely, making him give you a gaze that couldn’t be described in words. “I will.” You insisted.

Connor nodded slowly, but it was clear he wanted to say more. However, it seemed he either didn’t want to talk about it or he wasn’t quite sure how to express his words. Regardless of which option it was, you personally had no desire to revisit the topic. Having a near-death experience and Connor informing you of things you never thought he would say out loud was a little too much for you to handle in the span of twenty-four hours.

But the way Connor was looking at you, his eyes ablaze with an emotion you didn’t even understand made you freeze in place. He wanted to say more, so did you, but it seemed neither of you were capable of it. So, instead of dealing with whatever kind of odd relationship that was forming between you two, you did what you do best and shrunk back into your own comfortable bubble.

Too bad you weren’t bold when it came to your personal life.

“Um,” You took a step back to distance yourself from Connor. “Is that all you came here for?” You said rather reluctantly.

Connor seemed to return to reality as well, he blinked a few times and his LED returned to blue. “Yes,” He admitted. “I am sorry to wake you at this hour, detective.”

And just like that, it was if nothing had happened, making you feel a twinge of regret.

You paused and rubbed your arms, missing the feeling of Connor’s hands against your skin. “It’s fine.” You said rather weekly. “I appreciate the visit.”

Connor nodded. “I promise I will not make this a habit.” He said, his words a bit slower than before as he began to walk towards your apartment’s front door.

“Okay.” You said simply, watching as he opened the door; his nimble fingers closing around the knob before giving it a twist. You wanted to say something, to stop him and make him stay.

_You wanted him to stay._

And based on how slowly he was opening the door, perhaps he wanted you to say something a well?

“Connor,” You muttered his name quietly, it was involuntary, but he heard it anyway. Of course he did.

“Yes?” He asked, halting his movements – the door was halfway open – and his gaze fell onto you once more.

“Goodnight.” You said softly.

Had you known better, you would have thought there was a brief look of disappointment in his eyes, but Connor’s voice was neutral and unaffected.

“Goodnight, detective. I will see you at work."

**Author's Note:**

> I know there wasn't a lot of action as far as romance goes, but what can I say? I'm a sucker for subtle, slow-build relationships. I could continue this though, I guess. I'm not sure if that's the route I want to take, but the entire dbh universe is pretty interesting so I wouldn't mind adding onto this.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
